


Working In A Team

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Working In A Team

Clint was used to working alone.  
Or a partner, which means only Natasha.  
He never worked with a large team before.  
Mostly because of trust issues.  
His past taught him,  
That the only person you can count on is yourself.  
No trusting anyone.  
But with the Avengers,  
Team work came very quickly.  
They trusted each other to watch their backs.


End file.
